1. Technical Field
The present invention relates recording apparatuses and inspection methods.
2. Related Art
As an example of recording apparatuses, ink jet printers that eject liquid such as ink from a recording section and print an image or the like on a medium, for example, continuous paper transported on a support section by a transport section are known. Some of such printers have a winding device that winds a transported medium, which is fed from a feeding section, and on which an image or the like is formed by a recording section, on the side opposite the feeding section (for example, see JP-A-2011-161783).
The user checks the medium, on which the image or the like has been formed by the recording section, to check whether the image or the like has been appropriately printed, that is, the user performs inspection of the medium. When the user performs inspection, the user attaches an end, which is a free end portion, of the transported medium onto a winding shaft of an inspection device dedicated to inspection, and while the transported medium is being wound around the winding shaft, the user visually checks the image printed on the transported medium.
The inspection of the transported medium requires the inspection device in addition to the printer, and the user has to set the transported medium to the inspection device. This operation before starting the inspection is troublesome.